


Wrong Number

by momotastic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic
Summary: Arthur locked himself out of his flat and calls a locksmith - or so he thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [COiNELOT](http://coinelot.tumblr.com) for [tracionn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn)'s prompt "Mistaken identity" and/or "Locked out". I went with both.

“I don’t think you realise how severe this is,” Arthur shouts angrily into his phone. “I’m locked out of my flat and I’ve got an important meeting to prepare. If I don’t get back in there in the next hour, my company is going to lose millions.”

The man on the other end sighs. “Listen, I don’t know what you want me to do about it. I’ve been trying to tell you that I’m not-“

“I don’t care,” Arthur interrupts him again. “You will get here immediately, and get me into my flat. 162 Camelot Street. I’ll be waiting outside because I have no _keys_.” He hangs up without waiting for the man’s reply.

It’s fifteen minutes later when a skinny, dark haired man shows up. “Are you Arthur Pendragon?”

Arthur looks at him critically. He’s not carrying a tool box, nor any kind of work clothes. In fact, what he’s wearing is a red shirt, brown trousers and a hideous, blue neckerchief. He is, however, cute.

“About time,” Arthur says, not going to betray his attraction to the man. “Where are your tools?”

“Don’t need them,” the man says. He pulls something out of his trouser pocket, and crouches down in front of the door. It only takes a few moments until it opens.

“Where’s your flat?” the man asks as he holds the door open, sliding his tool (Arthur thinks it must be a master key) back into his pocket.

“Top floor,” Arthur says, rushing in and calling the lift.

“Course it is,” the man mutters, and if Arthur weren’t worried about his deadline, or, in fact, considering asking the man out the next day, he’d probably say something about the man’s attitude.

As it is, the ride up is spent in awkward silence until Arthur asks for the man’s name. “Merlin,” he says, and Arthur rolls his eyes. Of course it would be something ridiculous.

Once they reach Arthur’s door, Merlin pulls his hand out of his pocket again, and spends only a few seconds crouched in front of the lock, before it clicks and the door opens.

“Thank you,” Arthur says grudgingly.

“Sure,” Merlin replies.

“Do I need to sign anything to verify that you’ve been here tonight so you can bill the landlord for your service?” Arthur asks even as Merlin’s turning to leave.

“Nah,” Merlin says, turning back. “I’ve been trying to tell you earlier but you wouldn’t listen. I’m not a locksmith. You must’ve dialled my number by accident.”

Arthur blanches. “Then how did you get my doors open?”

Merlin pulls a lock pick out of his pocket. “I know my way around locks.”

Arthur’s left dumb-founded in his door while the lift doors close, and Merlin disappears.

The next day, after a successful meeting, Arthur asks Merlin out to dinner. Merlin agrees, but only after Arthur assures him that he won’t get arrested for breaking and entering.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK why Arthur would leave the building. Maybe he had to get something from the shops, or he wanted some fresh air. Make up your own ideas :)


End file.
